FateAvenger
by Canis Lupus 54
Summary: A mysterious figure known as Avenger appears during the Fifth Holy Grail War.
1. Chapter 1

A girl sat down with a man at a café.

"Why did you insist on meeting me in person?" the girl asked.

"I think it's important you have some real human interaction to maintain your sanity."

"I appreciate your concern."

"You don't have to lie; I know such things are beyond you. Anyway, what's your impression of the first six?"

"Tohsaka Rin is the obvious choice."

"Agreed. But there's still the matter of the seventh."

"They should appear soon."

"Right. Well, for now just keep an eye on Tohsaka. You're dismissed."

The girl quickly left.

Emiya Shirou watched the two men fight. One in red and one in blue.

"Who are you?" the man in blue with the red spear asked, "I've never heard of a bowman who fights with twin swords!"

"But it's easy to tell who you are, there's only one spearman of your caliber in all the world!" the man in red replied.

The two fought at an incredible speed. Performing impossible jumps and attacks with superhuman skill, the two fought with odd weapons. The man in red wielded two swords, one as white as his hair, the other black as night. Save for color, the weapons were identical. The man in blue used a large red spear, which glowed at times, to fight. At those times, Shirou would feel certain of one thing: the man in red was going to die.

Several times throughout the fight the man in red was disarmed, only for the missing blade to reappear in his hand before the next exchange of blows. Terrified by what he saw Shirou stepped back and onto a twig with a painfully loud crack. The men fighting turned toward Shirou, and he ran as fast as he could into the nearby school building. When he thought he had lost them he slumped against the wall.

Suddenly, the blue man was there.

"Yo," he said, "you covered a lot of ground, "But today wasn't your lucky day. Now that you've seen us you have to die."

He skewered Shirou's heart on his spear and Shirou blacked out. The blue man left.

Tohsaka Rin came running around the shoulder to see the body. She was shocked at the sight. She thought she had resigned herself to the possibility of casualties, but actually seeing it was different.

"The least I can do is sit with you while you die," she said, then she recognized the boy, "Oh no, why did it have to be you?"

The girl pulled out a silver amulet with a red gem set in it. With a quiet command, she used the gemstone to heal the boy's destroyed heart. She left hastily, leaving the gem behind in her hurry.

Shortly afterwards, Shirou awoke.

"I'm… alive?" he asked himself.

Shirou quickly headed home. A note from Sakura informed him that she had gone home for the day. Suddenly, he heard a noise on the roof. Without investigating, he realized it must be the blue man with the crimson eyes. Shirou grabbed one of the posters Fuji-nee had brought. _Trace on,_ he thought, _components analyzed. Reinforcement complete._

"Okay, come on," he said, "I'm ready for you this time!"

Sensing a presence behind him he turned and parried the blue man's first strike, though he still took a shallow cut on his right arm.

"Now it makes sense," the blue man said, "you're a magus, right?"

The man struck again, and again the spear was parried by the reinforced poster. Still, the poster was damaged and it was becoming clear that Shirou stood no chance of winning on his own. Maybe there was something in the shed that could help him. He took a swing to the arm which sent him flying. Shirou quickly dodged the next strike, bursting through a window and heading toward the shed. The spearman floated right through a wall to follow.

The blue man quickly caught up with Shirou and delivered a savage kick sending Shirou flying into the shed wall. Shirou dodged the next few strikes, scrambling backwards. One strike hit the shed door, collapsing it and sending Shirou rolling backwards into the shed.

Shirou stood and parried a killing blow, only for his bent and battered weapon to break on contact.

"That wasn't bad, kid," said the spearman, "Maybe you were even meant to be the seventh."

"The seventh?"

Before the spearman could answer, the ground behind Shirou began glowing. A regally beautiful woman with golden heir in a braid and bun, green eyes, and wearing an elegant blue and white dress with armor appeared out of nowhere. She charged forward swinging an invisible weapon at the blue man.

The man blocked but the force of the blow sent the spearman out of the shed. The air pressure pushed on Shirou causing him to cry out slightly. The woman then turned to Shirou.

"I ask of you, she said, "are you my Master?"

"What? Master?"

Outside, Lancer was deciding whether to curse or thank his luck when he noticed a dark figure standing on the estate's walls. The figure drew what looked like a shield and threw it at Lancer, then jumped after it, readying a sword.

Lancer caught the reflection of the figure in the shield-like object and it was so real that he instinctively blocked the strike, realizing his mistake too late, he jumped backwards, taking a shallow strike across his arm and chest.

"Who the hell are you?" Lancer asked. Had the kid managed to summon two Servants?

The figure landed in a crouch then stood to its full height. It was a young woman, about the kid's age. She had black air and dark brown eyes and she was wearing a black dress. She directed an empty, soulless gaze at Lancer. Honestly, it kind of creeped him out.

"Avenger," answered the girl.

AN: Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed and please review. Thanks.

Edit: I am now looking for a co-writer to help flesh out this story. PM me if you're interested.


	2. Chapter 2

"What?"

The figure charged again with a diagonal strike. Lancer blocked the strike. The two clashed repeatedly. Lancer launched a flurry of strikes aimed for the head, heart, and kidneys. Each one was skillfully parried. The girl clearly knew how to use the silver sword in her hands.

Suddenly, the Saber the boy had just summoned emerged from the shed and launched an attack with her invisible weapon. Lancer blocked but, despite the Saber's small size, she overpowered Lancer and pushed him back. _Who is she?_ He thought.

"Stop hiding your weapon, you coward!" Lancer said.

He went to counterattack, only to be met with the so-called "Avenger's" sword inches from his throat. He threw himself backwards and eyed his two opponents.

"What do you say we just call a draw for tonight?" Lancer asked.

"I refuse." said Saber.

Avenger merely raised her sword to attack again. Lancer's spear started glowing as he prepared to use his spear's sure-kill attack.

 _Lancer, retreat,_ ordered the priest.

 _Fine._

"I'd love to finish this," said Lancer, "but my Master is a coward."

He then retreated with incredible speed.

Shirou watched in disbelief as the two women overpowered the spearman with superhuman abilities. Then, the blond girl raised her invisible weapon at the black haired girl, Avenger.

"Who are you?" the blond girl asked authoritatively.

"Who are you?" Shirou asked both of them.

"I am you're Servant of class Saber," said the blond one.

"The Servant Saber?"

"Yes, please call me Saber."

"Strange name. And you're Avenger, right?"

"You can call me that," said the black haired girl directing her blank gaze at Shirou, "or if you prefer—"

"Master, two enemies are approaching," Saber interjected.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the wall Rin and Archer were talking.

"This makes seven," said Archer.

Suddenly, a figure vaulted over the wall and attacked. Archer shoved Rin out of the way, taking the attack himself.

"Archer, disappear!" Rin ordered and Archer obeyed.

Rin threw a gem at the figure, only for it to shatter uselessly on contact. The figure closed in with incredible speed and held an invisible weapon to Rin's throat. A second and third figure emerged from the house. Another girl and a boy.

"Saber, stop!" the boy yelled.

"She is an Archer's Master. She must be eliminated," protested Saber.

"You keep talking about Masters and Servants, but I don't understand any of it! But I'll hear you out, so put that down."

"I will not obey such commands. Enemies are to be slain."

"I'm talking about you!" Shirou said, panic clouding his judgement, "A girl shouldn't be swinging around a sword like that, especially not when she's wounded!"

A long, awkward silence followed.

"So are you going to lower your sword?" asked Rin.

"My sword will never be lowered so long as an enemy stands before me"

"Oh, so even the Saber would disobey her Master?"

Saber begrudgingly lowered her sword. Shirou then recognized Saber's captive.

"Tohsaka!" he said.

"Good evening, Emiya-kun," Rin replied, "and if this is your Servant, who is that?"

"I am Avenger," the black haired girl replied.

"Another Servant?"

"Actually, I'm—"

"Can someone explain what is going on?" Shirou interrupted.

"Right, let's talk inside," said Rin.

Shortly afterward, Shirou descended from the Kotomine Church in Shinto, his head spinning from the influx of information. Rin accompanied him. As they descended they were joined by Saber and Avenger, who were wearing large rain ponchos to conceal their weapons and armor.

"So Tohsaka, is your Servant okay?" Shirou asked.

"He'll be fine after about a day to heal. Avenger, care to explain who you are?"

Avenger started to answer but was interrupted by a young girl's voice.

"Good evening, onii-chan," the voice said.

The four all turned to look at the source: a young girl with white hair, pale skin, and red eyes. She was wearing purple winter clothing, including a heavy coat and a hat. Behind the girl was a giant man with grey skin, one red eye, and one golden eye, wearing nothing but an armored skirt and wielding an enormous axe-sword.

"I'm Illyasviel von Einzbern, you can call me Illya," said the girl, curtsying, "And this is Berserker! Say hello Berserker!"

A wordless roar escaped the giant's mouth.

"Now, crush them."

"Shirou, get back!" Saber exclaimed.

Saber rushed forward to meet Berserker's charge, discarding her rain poncho in the process. Berserker's weapon descended as Saber's rose to meet it. Saber parried the blow, but was clearly pained and off balance from the blow. Berserker on the other hand was undeterred, he attacked again, and Saber parried again, and again. Another strike sent Saber airborne, but she righted herself in midair. She pushed off a telephone pole and launched toward Berserker.

Berserker hit Saber out of the air onto the ground. Saber struggled to stand up, using her sword to support herself. Berserker raised his weapon to attack.

"Saber!" yelled Shirou.

He ran forward to save Saber. But Avenger was there first. Putting herself between Saber and Berserker with her back facing toward Berserker.

"Yata no Kagami," she said emotionlessly.

A second Berserker appeared, mirroring the actions of the original. Its weapon carved into the lead behemoth, killing him and stopping his blade short of his target.

"Is it over?" Shirou asked.

"Not yet, onii-chan!" Illya said, "My Berserker is the strongest Greek hero, Heracles! And he was granted one life for each labor he completed!"

Berserker's wound started healing rapidly. Without hesitating Avenger dashed past Berserker's still healing corpse and grabbed Illya. She held her sword to Illya's throat.

"Call Berserker off or I kill you," Avenger said in her monotone.

"Avenger, no!" Shirou exclaimed.

"This isn't like Rin, Shirou, this girl is an enemy."

"Maybe, but she's still just a little girl. I won't let you hurt her."

"Onii-chan…," said Illya.

 _Do as he says, Avenger,_ a voice rang through Avenger's head.

 _Okay._

Avenger released Illya, who ran over to Shirou and hugged him.

"Thank you, Onii-chan! I won't try to kill you until we're the only two left!" Illya promised.

Illya and the fully healed Berserker left.

"Well, this is where we part, Emiya-kun" said Rin, "Starting tomorrow we're enemies."

"Thanks for your help, Tohsaka. You're a good person. I'd rather we not be enemies," replied Shirou.

"Well, I still want to know about Avenger… I guess we can be allies for the time being. I'll be moving into your house for now then. Do I get to pick my own room?"

"What? Moving into my house, but—"

"I'll go get my stuff."

With that Rin headed off toward her house to get her stuff.

AN: My only exposure to the Nasuverse as of this writing is the original anime, the Unlimited Blade Works movie, and two episodes of Fate/zero. So if I've mischaracterized anybody or done something impossible, please nicely let me know. Thanks, hope you enjoyed the story so far.


	3. Chapter 3

After Rin was finished moving in, the four sat in Shirou's dining area and enjoyed a dinner over talk about Avenger.

"So, Avenger, what are you? Our command seals don't react to you, so you must not be a Servant," Rin said.

"I am the result of something called the Avenger Initiative," answered Avenger, "After the last war ended in literal disaster, a group of magi decided to create a fake Servant who could tip the scales in the favor of the Master-Servant pair least likely to abuse the Grail."

"So, are you a homunculus?"

"No, homunculi are too short lived for this plan. Step one of the Avenger Initiative was to kidnap an orphan nobody would miss. Step two, a magic circuit transplant was performed to give me magical abilities. Step three, a variety of magical artifacts was implanted in me to increase my abilities to near Servant levels. Step four, Condition me into the perfect fighting machine through traditional and magical means. Step five, giving me Noble Phantasms and training me in their use increased my abilities further. Step six was my deployment into Fuyuki City. However, due to the premature beginning of the Fifth Grail War, I am not fully ready for use. For example, I am supposed to be able to emulate any of the Servant classes, but only my Saber loadout was ready. As I am now, I stand little chance of defeating a Servant in direct combat. Due to the nature of this project, I was given the name of the eighth Servant class, Avenger, which was summoned in the third war."

Shirou's hand slammed down on the table, shaking it and its contents.

"'Ready for use?'" he said angrily, "don't talk about yourself like you're some kind of tool! Who could do something like this?"

"Most magi are completely amoral," said Avenger monotonously, "The concern for life shown by my creators' concern for life indicates that they are abnormally moral."

"No way…"

Rin was thinking the same thing as Shirou, but was hiding it much better.

"So, who's your protection target this war?" she asked.

"Shirou."

"Why not me?"

"According to my handler, you seem like the type who might want to take over the world."

"What!? I do not want to take over the world!"

"In any case, it's not my choice to make."

As they discussed inside, Archer stood watch outside. He listened to the conversation inside as he did so.

He had suspected as soon as he had seen Avenger, but now he was sure. It was unlikely he would have forgotten Avenger, and more unlikely that he wouldn't have tried to help her with the way he used to be.

He was in an alternate timeline, which meant he couldn't execute his plan. He could still kill Shirou and stop the kid from creating his own personal hell, but that wouldn't do anything for Archer.

The next day

"WHAT!?" Taiga Fujimura yelled "What are all these girls doing here, Shirou!?"

Shirou had elected to introduce all his house guests to the teacher.

"Well, my house is undergoing renovations," Rin said, "Emiya-kun was nice enough to let me stay here instead of living out of a hotel."

"Saber is an acquaintance of Tou-san," said Shirou.

The Servant was dressed in a white shirt and blue skirt with a black ribbon.

"And what about you?" Fujimura asked Avenger, who was dressed in the Homurahara Academy girls' uniform.

Avenger donned a beautiful fake smile, her eyes bright and full of life. It was a little bit unsettling for those who had seen Avenger's true self.

"I'm Sayashi Junko," the fake Servant said cheerfully, "I just transferred here, but my living conditions for the year fell through. Emiya-san offered to let me stay here. I hope I won't be too much of a bother."

"Well, okay. You all have good reasons to be here. Though it's a pretty big coincidence."

Sakura was silent, occasionally glancing at Rin. The six finished breakfast and went to school.

Rin told Shirou and Avenger to meet her on the roof at lunch. Shirou felt something odd as he crossed the school gate. Later, they met up on the roof. As they went to the roof Avenger's face changed from a bright, friendly smile to her cold, emotionless expression.

"Someone set up a boundary field around the school," said Rin, "I've managed to delay its activation, but we have to find whoever set it up. It was probably a Servant under orders from their Master."

The next day Shinji told Shirou about the Master at Ryuudou Temple. Shirou insisted that they wait before attacking. Angered by this, Saber went out to fight the Master on her own, only to be confronted by a samurai at the gate.

"Saber, good evening, I am Servant Assassin, Sasaki Koujirou," the samurai said.

"You've put me in an awkward position," Saber replied, "Since you have given your name, I must give mine. I am—"

"There is no need for that. It appears I am the one who was rude. There is no need for me to know your true name. For those like us our swords are the only thing we need know about each other.

Saber charged and the two fought. Despite the impractical length of Assassin's blade, he was extremely skilled, parrying every strike despite the invisibility of Saber's sword. Silver blade met invisible blade over and over again. Finally the two stopped.

"Your sword is roughly three feet in length and four and a half inches wide," said Assassin.

"Impressive," said Saber.

"It's time. Show me your true sword."

"No."

"Then I'll show you mine first."

Assassin took a stance with his back to Saber and his blade overhead. Then, with lightning speed, he struck.

"Hiken: Tsubame Gaeshi!"

Three strikes came all at once, two diagonal and one vertical. Saber immediately dropped to the ground and let herself roll down the steps, narrowly avoiding the killing strike.

"Swallows can sense changes in the air currents to dodge strikes, so you must close all escape routes," Assassin explained, "The first strike attacks the swallow, the second hems in the swallow as it tries to dodge. However, swallows are nimble creatures. The two strikes must be made in the same breath, almost simultaneously."

"But the attack you just used is not that simple. Your sword was genuinely in two places at once. The multi-dimensional refraction phenomenon. You achieved something on par with a Noble Phantasm through pure swordsmanship."

"If the steps here were a bit wider, I could have bisected you with the third strike."

Saber knew Assassin was right.

"Very well, I shall show you my true sword."

Saber's invisible sword started to glow blue as a tornado started up around her. Suddenly, the two Servants heard two rustlings in the trees and Shirou yelling "Saber!"

"Enough, Saber. Someone is trying to spy on your sword. If this fight continues it will no longer be between just the two of us," Assassin said.

Saber then collapsed as Shirou ran up to her.

Meanwhile…

Avenger slashed at the invisible shield stopping her blade. She aimed for her opponent's throat but again the invisible shield was there. She had been ordered by Shirou to go ahead and check on Sber. Avenger had seen Saber's fight with the samurai at the gate.

"I won't lose to a fake," said Caster.

Still struggling against the shield, Avenger invoked a Noble Phantasm.

"Yasakani no Magatama," she said lifelessly

Suddenly, Avenger experienced a massive increase in magical power. An aura of flame surrounded the girl, catching her dress and parts of her skin ablaze. Pushing hard, Avenger made the shield break with an audible shattering sound. Caster jumped backwards to avoid being bisected. Avenger launched forward with incredible newfound speed and attacked relentlessly. Caster still managed to dodge or block every strike, though barely.

 _Burn the witch,_ the voice of Avenger's handler rang through her mind.

 _Understood._

"Kusanagi no Tsurugi" announced Avenger, swinging her sword.

A gust of wind blew through the area, catching Avenger's flaming aura and blowing it toward the magus Servant. The witch's clothes caught ablaze. Caster quickly put the fire out with magic, but the distraction was enough. Avenger beheaded the Servant, then used her Assassin skillset to sneak out of the temple unnoticed. She saw that Assassin was still alive and snuck up behind him.

"Hiken," she said, mimicking Assassin's stance and using magic to warp the space around her sword.

The Servant turned and prepared to launch backwards, away from the fake. It was too late.

"Tsubame Gaeshi."

Avenger had made her sure she was on level ground and executed the technique perfectly, having analyzed it when Assassin used it.

The sure-kill attack struck true, killing Assassin instantly. Avenger then noticed Shiro carrying Saber.

"Are you two okay?" Avenger asked.

"We're fine," Shirou replied, "Can you help me carry her back."

"As you wish."

The two carried Saber back to the Emiya estate.

AN: Things should start to diverge from canon soon. Please review so I know what I did right and wrong. Thanks. Hope you enjoyed the story so far.

Credit for the concept of Magic Circuit Transplant goes to Born of Prayers' Kariya's Legacy. Credit for the idea of getting stronger through training to use Noble Phantasms goes to a couple lines in Nameless Flame Wielder's FateBlack Reflection.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, after training with Saber in swordsmanship and Rin in magic, Shirou received a call. He then suddenly rushed off towards school. Avenger observed this and followed him. As they ran Shirou explained the situation to Avenger.

"Shirou, wait, this could be a trap," said Avenger, "let me go in alone. Better to lose a tool than a life."

"You are not a tool!" Shriou replied, "And I won't let you fight alone. We'll go in together."

"Okay."

The two entered the school. Strangely, there was no one in the halls and the whole building was silent. Suddenly Shirou felt a strong cloying sensation and everything turned red. The boundary field had activated.

"Yo, Emiya," Shinji said from across the hall. "I'm glad to see you're looking hale and—Ah! Rider, help!"

That last part was screamed out as Shinji fell over barely avoiding a strike from Avenger. Rider materialized behind Shinji and sprang into action, striking at Shirou with her knives on chains. Avenger moved to block the chains with her body and one hit her in the stomach causing her to collapse, but one still hit Shirou.

"Strange," Rider said, "my chains can't kill this one.

She then kicked Shirou out the window.

 _I'm not going to die like this,_ he thought, _Come to me, Saber!_

Saber appeared out of the ground and caught Shirou. Saber jumped back up through the window, carrying Shirou and the two prepared to fight. Rider attacked Saber, wrapping her chains around Saber's wrist and pulling. Saber allowed herself to be pulled, launching toward Rider and overpowering her. Avenger lay on the ground, regenerating thanks to the power of the artifacts implanted inside her.

At the same time Shirou chased Shinji down the hallway, eventually pinning him to the wall.

"Turn off the barrier, Shinji," Shirou said, "Or I'll kill you."

"Yeah, right," Shinji said, "You don't have it in you to do that."

"He may not," said Avenger, walking towards the pair, "But, I have no qualms about killing. My humanity was destroyed long ago."

She held Kusanagi to Shinji's throat.

"Okay, I'll do it! Rider, stop the Blood Fort!"

The red barrier around the school disappeared and everything returned to its proper color.

"Now, give up your command seals," Shirou demanded.

"No way, if I do that I won't be able to control Rider! Rider, help!"

Rider dashed past Saber to Shinji, forcing Shirou and Avenger away.

"Shirou, get back!" Saber warned, "Rider is preparing to use the mana she absorbed with that barrier!"

Shirou backed away as Rider stabbed herself in the neck. The blood formed a circle in midair and a pegasus emerged

"You won't get away," Avenger said in her usual tone, "Kusanagi no Tsurugi."

A gust of wind filled the hallway, shattering the windows and throwing Rider and Shinji into the wall. Saber and Avenger acted quickly. They charged forward and cut Rider in an X-shape, killing her instantly. Avenger went to kill Shinji, but was stopped by Shirou.

"Avenger, don't, he can't do anything now," he said.

Avenger nodded in response and released Shinji.

"Avenger, are you okay? You took a pretty bad blow back there," Shirou said.

"I'm fine," Avenger said, "but… I appreciate your concern"

The three then returned to the Emiya estate.

AN: Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed and please review. Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

At home, Shirou had some questions for Rin.

"Hey, Tohsaka," he said, "Do you think we can help Avenger?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when I asked her how she was she expressed appreciation. I've never heard her express a feeling before, so I think we might be able to bring back her humanity. And didn't she say that some of her conditioning is magical? Couldn't you like, break the spell, or something."

"Well if anyone could do that, Avenger wouldn't be very effective, would she?"

"I guess not."

"Fortunately, I am not just anyone. I doubt she'll just let us undo everything that makes her effective. I'll see what I can do while she's asleep tonight."

That night Rin snuck into Avenger's room and began analyzing the girl. The first thing she noticed was a seal on the girl's memories. That should be easy enough to break. There was a similar spell on the girl's emotions.

 _We'll do that one first,_ Rin thought.

Dismantling the seal wouldn't magically restore the blank girl's emotions. Those had likely been ground away by years of conditioning and spells. The seal was just a precaution to make sure the girl couldn't regain her emotions. Still undoing it would be a start.

"Rin," Avenger said, "Don't, I would rather not hurt you."

"I'm trying to help you,"

"I know, but look deeper.

Examining the array of spells, Rin discovered a sort of kill switch: a spell that could put Avenger in a coma or even kill her on command. Worse, the spell was weaved into the others, preventing it from being undone on its own before it could activate.

"Crap," said Rin, "Looks like there's not much I can do here."

"I know," said Avenger, "but thank you for the thought, Rin."

The next day Rin told Shirou what had happened.

"Darn," said Shirou, "What are we supposed to do?"

"Well, I have an idea, take her out?"

"Out? Y-you mean like on a—"

"It doesn't have to be a date. Just go out as friends. Bring Saber if it makes it feel less like a date. It might help Avenger regain some emotions on her own."

"Okay, it's worth a try."

Shirou went to find Saber and Avenger, who were practicing together in the dojo.

"Hey, do you two want to go out and see a movie, maybe grab dinner, maybe?" Shiro said somewhat awkwardly.

"Go out?" Saber asked, "Why take an unnecessary risk?"

"I believe," Avenger explained, "that this is a futile attempt to revive my emotions."

"It's not futile!" Shirou exclaimed, "I promise I'll save you, Avenger!"

 _Avenger, repeat exactly what I say._

 _Understood_

"Why?" Avenger said emotionlessly, "to fuel your ego, to feed your dream. Well, sorry I won't be helping in that regard. This war will give you plenty of opportunities to play hero. But I'm not one of them. It's too late for me."

"N-no," said Shirou hesitantly. "I really want to help you! It's not too late… It can't be! And I insist you go out with me."

 _What should I do?_ Avenger thought, _He's not giving up?_

 _Humor him, he'll see it's useless on his own._

"Okay. I'll humor you, let's go," said Avenger.

"Am I still coming?" asked Saber

"If you want to," replied Shirou.

"I will accompany you. I still don't completely trust Avenger."

The three went out to see a movie.

"Which movie do you want to see?" Shirou asked Saber and Avenger.

"Even if I was capable of having a preference, I'm not used to making decisions," Avenger said.

"I am not familiar with film," said Saber.

Shirou examined the movie posters. He eventually selected a movie about heroes fighting each other in a tournament for the ultimate treasure, deconstructing the ideas of heroes and heroism. The plot sounded oddly familiar, but he couldn't quite place it.

The three bought snacks and entered the theater. Shirou observed his to companions. Saber watched intently and seemed particularly engrossed in the fight scenes. Avenger just stared blankly at the screen. Or maybe just off into space. It was kind of hard to tell.

Afterwards, the three went to dinner. They went to an Italian restaurant.

"Do you need help deciding what to eat, Avenger?" Shirou said.

"I'll just eat whatever you have," Avenger replied

And she did. She ate mechanically, showing no enjoyment of her meal. Shirou couldn't help but think that she was trying to make a point.

After dinner they stopped in a shop on their way to the bridge connecting Shinto to Miyama. There, Saber seemed to take a liking to a lion plushy.

"Do you like that?" Shirou asked, "I'll buy it for you."

"Yes, I find its lion likeness endearing."

Shirou bought the plushy for Saber. The three walked home over the bridge. Saber smiling at her lion plushy and Shirou talking to Avenger.

"So, what did you think of the movie?"

"It was fictional."

"What about dinner?"

"It was food."

"How about Saber's lion plushy?"

"Unexpected."

"Come on!" said Shirou, "I chose subjective activities so say something subjective."

"I am incapable of subjectivity."

"No, you're not, you're just afraid to admit you're feelings."

"You're mistaken. I'm incapable of fear."

"No, you're afraid of the people who did this to you. That's why you won't admit your feelings."

"Stop, Shirou, please," Avenger pleaded, "All I'll ever be is the anti-Servant weapon Avenger. Don't make life harder by trying to save me."

"I can't just abandon you," Shirou said, "Don't worry, I'll protect you."

 _Humor him, Avenger._

 _Understood._

"I appreciate your kindness," Avenger said with a seemingly genuine smile, "I really enjoyed our evening."

 _Don't push it._

The three started heading home for the night.

Suddenly, a voice called out to Shirou.

"Hey, didn't anyone ever teach you not to take other people's property?"

"Huh?"

Shirou turned to see a young man with spiked blond hair and red eyes in a white coat and black shirt staring at him.

"Archer!" Saber exclaimed.

"What's wrong Saber, I went to all the trouble of coming to see you."

"Shirou, stand back," Avenger said.

"Oh, the fake," the man said, "you don't even have your Noble Phantasms with you. I have no interest in you. Go away. I'm just here for Saber."

Saber prepared to fight, summoning her armor and invisible sword.

"Shirou, run away," she said. "Avenger and I'll handle this."

"No," said Shirou, "You two are the ones who need to get away."

Shirou tried to shove past the two and charge the man in white, but Avenger held him back.

"Shirou," Avenger said, "If you die, Saber will disappear and I'll get killed. Stay back."

"…Fine."

Saber charged, brandishing her invisible weapon. She struck at the man. The man summoned a sword from a portal of some kind and blocked Saber's strike. Avenger jumped over Saber to kick the man in the face. The man flew back several feet, but landed on his feet. The man summoned golden armor to himself.

Saber and Avenger charged in unison. The man drew two swords from his portals. He blocked Saber's strike and stabbed Avenger in the stomach. Saber kicked the man in the stomach, sending him skidding backwards along the ground. Avenger recovered and punched the man in the face. The man summoned twenty weapons at once and flung them at his two opponents, forcing them to dodge backwards and giving them many small cuts. He then withdrew an odd, cone-shaped sword from one of his portals.

"You can't beat me," he said, "I am the oldest Heroic Spirit, Gilgamesh. No matter how hard you try, you imitations can never match me. Of course this can all be over if you agree to become mine, Saber."

"Never," said Saber

"Yasakani no Magatama," said Avenger and her flaming aura appeared.

"Enuma," Gilgamesh said, "El-Ah!"

He blocked a kick from Avenger at the last second, thought the force of the blow still sent him sliding backwards.

"Heh, I'm not seeing any magatama on you," Gilgamesh said, "So, it must be inside you. There's only one place something like that belongs and it's not in the belly of some mongrel!"

He punched Avenger in the stomach, then kicked her away and launched a barrage of weapons at her. Several swords pierced Avenger painfully. Gilgamesh walked up and inserted his hand into Avenger's cut open belly.

"Now where is it?" he said.

Saber nearly took off Gilgamesh's arm, forcing him away from Avenger.

"Are you okay?" she asked Avenger."

"Not really, but I'll live," Avenger replied, struggling to stand up, "Saber, I'll create an opening, then you use your Noble Phantasm."

"Okay."

"I can only keep this pace for about ten minutes, and five have already passed, make these last five count."

Avenger launched a flurry of punches and kicks on Gilgamesh, he blocked each effortlessly. Then, with a burst of speed, she was behind him. She kicked Gilgamesh in the back throwing him off balance, then retreated behind Saber.

A tornado swirled around Saber, a golden sword revealing itself in her hands.

"Excalibur!" Saber exclaimed, slashing her sword.

A beam of yellow light erupted from her blade, screaming right for Gilgamesh, but Gilgamesh regained his balance at the last second.

"Enuma Elish!"

Normally, Gilgamesh's sword would have easily overpowered Excalibur, but this was a panicked, last second attack. So, Gilgamesh's attack was overpowered, though it still absorbed the brunt of the blast.

"We'll settle this another time," said the bruised and battered Gilgamesh.

Then he retreated.

AN: Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed and please review. Thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

"She smiled!" said Shirou.

"She could have been faking it," replied Rin, "She does it constantly when other people are around."

"I know but something about it seemed genuine."

"In any case, now that there are only four Servants left we should hold a war council."

Shirou gathered Saber and Avenger while. Rin retrieved Archer from outside.

"There's only one Servant left and then somebody's going to have to break an alliance," observed Archer, "Once Lancer's out of the picture it'll be just us and Illya and Berserker."

"So, how do we take down Lancer?" Shirou asked.

"He's been murdering people, likely for mana. We need bait," Avenger said, "I volunteer."

"No, that won't work, he knows what all of us look like," said Rin, "first thing's first, we have to get Saber back in fighting shape."

"Right, Shirou, Saber, have sex, now," Avenger said.

"What!?" Shirou exclaimed.

"It's the easiest way to get Saber more mana," Avenger said, "Archer, Rin, let's give them some privacy."

"I think I'll stay and help get Shirou in the mood," Rin said.

"Good idea. Archer let's go,"

"Right,"

Shortly afterwards Rin, Shirou, and Saber emerged from the room, all looking rather sheepish.

Suddenly, there was a tapping sound on a window. The five looked to the source and saw a bird pecking at the window. It appeared to be holding a piece of paper in one foot. Shirou opened the window, took the note and read it aloud.

"'Onii-chan, help! I live in the forest outside of town!'" He read, "Illya needs help!"

"Shirou, this could be a trap," said Saber.

"Maybe," said Shirou, "but I can't just leave her."

The five ran to Illya's mansion, where they saw Gilgamesh and Lancer fighting Berserker. Shinji was there too, cowering behind a wall. Illya sat in a corner, as far from the fighting as possible.

Saber and Avenger rushed to Berserker's aid, both deflecting some of Gilgamesh's swords. Gilgamesh chose to switch tactics and launched a sword at Shirou. Only for a red lance to deflect the blade.

"Lancer?" asked Shirou.

"Don't get the wrong idea, kid," Lancer said, "we're not friends, I'm just siding with my principles!"

He stabbed at Gilgamesh's feet.

"Gae Bolg!"

The red spear bent at an impossible angle to head right for Gilgamesh's heart. The King of Heroes attempted to dodge but no matter where he went the spear followed. With a crunch of broken armor and bone the spear stabbed into Gilgamesh's shoulder. He had managed to partially dodge the attack.

"Do you think you can beat us all?" Lancer asked.

"Easily."

Berserker roared and charged forward, only for chains to appear around him, restraining him. Gilgamesh launched a barrage of swords, quickly killing Berserker 10 times.

"Kusanagi no Tsurugi."

A blast of wind deflected the last barrage of weapons. Saber rushed forward and attacked Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh summoned two swords to his hands. He blocked with one and prepared to attack with the other, but Avenger was there and he had to block her strike.

Lancer stabbed Gilgamesh in the back while he was distracted. This caused his guard to falter and he took two cuts along his front. Avenger kicked him in the head, sending him flying across the room. With a swing of his polearm, Lancer knocked Gilgamesh out of the air, sending him crashing to the floor. Gilgamesh stood up angrily. He was the King of Heroes. The strongest and oldest Heroic Spirit. He would not be beaten by these _mongrels_!

He withdrew Ea from the Gate of Babylon.

"Enuma Elish!" He declared.

A red tornado of energy erupted from the sword aimed right at Shirou.

Saber ran into the path and used her Noble Phantasm.

"Excalibur!"

The attacks collided, but Excalibur was easily overpowered. The light of the Sword of Promised Victory was pushed back and disappeared, Ea striking Saber and causing a large explosion. When the smoke cleared Gilgamesh was gone and Berserker was dead for the final time.

"Lancer, who are you working for." Shirou asked.

 _Lancer, kill yourself._

Lancer stabbed himself in the heart and died.

"Well, let's go home," said Shirou, "You can come too, Illya."

"Really? Thank you, Onii-chan!"

"Wait, Shirou," Archer said, "There's something I want to talk to you about. Alone."

AN: Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed and please review. Thanks


	7. Chapter 7

"Okay. What is it?"

"Give up your ideals. I thought maybe Avenger could convince you that you can't save everyone, but clearly that's not happening. Give it up or I'll kill you."

"No."

That was when a blade erupted from Archer's chest, then withdrew itself. Archer turned to see Avenger behind him.

"I can't let you do that, Archer," she said.

"Why, because your handler told you to protect him?"

"No, because this is what I want. The world needs more people like Shirou."

"But if he goes down this path he'll only be filled with regret."

"Maybe, but you're just killing him for your own selfish reasons, Emiya"

"And you're not selfish? You're only doing this because he's helping you regain your humanity."

"Then let our blades decide who is just."

Avenger launched a vertical strike, followed by a horizontal strike. Archer skillfully dodged them, but was hit by the third, diagonal strike. He jumped back and summoned his bow.

"I am the bone of my sword," he said, a sword appeared and transformed into an arrow.

He fired the arrow-sword.

Avenger brandished her mirror like a shield.

"Yata no Kagami."

A duplicate arrow sword appeared, mirroring the path of the original. The two collided in a fantastic explosion.

"Yasakani no Magatama."

Avenger's flaming aura once again appeared, catching her flesh and clothes ablaze.

"Kusanagi no Tsurugi"

Archer was thrown against a wall by the wind and lit on fire. He picked himself up. With incredible speed Avenger was right in front of him; she kicked him in the stomach, then nearly beheaded him.

"Steel is my body and fire is my blood," Archer said.

Avenger kicked him in the head, sending him flying across the room. She stabbed Archer in the stomach. She jumped and came down hard with a vertical strike. Archer traced Kanshou and Bakuya and used both swords to block. Avenger pushed and the swords broke. Archer jumped back, getting a long, shallow cut along his torso. A sword appeared inches from Avenger's eye. She jumped back, right into a wall of swords Archer had created behind her. She peeled herself off the swords and prepared to fight again.

Shirou watched the fight. He thought over Archer's words as he did so.

Avenger and Archer fought for seven minutes. Avenger was nearing her time limit. If she didn't deactivate the magatama soon, its great power would destroy her.

"Stop," she commanded.

"I have created over a thousand blades."

"Fine, I'll end this right now."

Avenger threw her mirror like a frisbee, in such a way that it curved behind Archer. As she did so she invoked the mirror's name.

"Yata no Kagami."

Then she adopted Assassin's signature stance.

"Kusanagi no Tsurugi."

"Unknown to death, nor known to life."

"Tsubame-"

"Have withstood pain to create many weapons."

"Gaeshi."

Archer was cut to ribbons by six simultaneous strikes and crushed between six blasts of flaming wind.

"Heh, I got cocky. Thought I could beat a fake Servant no problem. Looks like you win this round, Avenger," he said.

"Even if what you say is true," said Shirou, "I'm still going to do my best, and I won't regret a thing. Thanks for standing up for me, Avenger."

"No problem," said Avenger, "and… call me Junko."

Junko, Shirou, Rin, Illya, and Saber returned to the Emiya estate together.


End file.
